Meta Knight: Star Warrior
by MarcusWilliams700
Summary: A re-imagining of Revenge of Meta Knight through Meta Knight's noble eyes.  He had good reason to launch the Halberd against Dreamland...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this story back in 2008 out of my love for Revenge of Meta Knight and excitement for its remake in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Looking at Meta Knight's exploits over the games, most of them can be explained in a way that makes him out to be a misunderstood anti-hero; a good guy whose actions are misunderstood by the naïve Kirby. Revenge of MK stands out, though, in that Meta Knight displays no benevolent reason for trying to conquer Dreamland. This intrigued me and at the time I'd been creating a continuity that blended the games, anime, and other Kirby sources into one cohesive timeline, so you'll notice traces of that in this. I'd explain it all if I had the time, but it's been years… so anyway, enjoy!

A lone warrior walks purposefully through the castle hall. He passes intricate blue tapestries with hardly a glance; his gaze is focused on his goal. His hand brushes the hilt of his golden sword as he rounds a corner and continues down the hall. While his purpose remains fixed on his destination, his thoughts dwell on an earlier age . . .

_15 years ago._

Fireballs streak through the sky as a group of knights move furtively across the scarred, rocky terrain. Not long before, Olive Star had been a pleasant place, full of vegetation and animal life. One year's occupation by the Nightmares soon took care of that. Now it is a wasteland, and the Star Warriors have come to liberate it.

Or at least what's left of it.

The head knight waves for two others to scout ahead. He holds his position as the two dart forward and out of sight. The warriors behind catch up with the leader and turn to cover all directions. Fires blaze in the distance. The ground has a thick coating of ash. Dark smoke blots out the sky.

One of the scouts scurries back, sword clenched in a white-knuckle grip. "Report," the head commands.

"It- it got Pierce. I barely escaped. It's about a mile past that ridge and moving toward our position."

The leader signals and the group moves closer together. The thudding approach of the enemy shakes the battlefield. A growl echoes through the air as two large mandibles appear beyond the ridge. The mandibles lower and then a large creature soars high and swoops over the group.

"Strike when it comes near!" the commander shouts as the knights anxiously track the insect's movement. It swoops in again and grabs one knight. At the apex of its flight it hurls its prey and turns back to the group.

As the knights brace for another strike, a sudden flurry of arrows fills the sky and the insectoid plummets to the ground. A charge follows as the archers responsible move in to finish their target. Their commander stands solemnly on the ridge, golden sword as his side. "General Meta Knight!" the captain of the first group calls.

The general approaches him. "What happened to your archers, Colonel Lancet?"

The colonel is taken aback and instinctly salutes. "S-sir! We, uh, had only one archer: Corporal Pierce."

"And what happened to him?"

"I, uh, sent him scouting. That _bug_ got him."

"Bugzzy Beetle," Meta Knight corrects. "Always know your enemy. And never waste an archer, especially if he's your only one."

Lancet hangs his head. "Sorry, general."

"Forgiven. Continue your report."

"The East Sector is secure, general. All enemy installations have been shut down. We were en route to an installation in North Sector when Bugzzy attacked."

"I've just come from said installation," the general replies. "We have captured it. Tell me, is the enemy's Western Outpost still operational?"

"To the best of my knowledge, sir-"

"Good. We will take it."

"But sir! My men! They haven't rested in days!"

Meta Knight raises a hand. "Enough. They shall rest when we reach our destination. Come! We cannot allow the enemy to move without our knowledge." With that he turns and waves for his troops to follow, leaving Lancet to explain the situation to his own soldiers.

_The Present._

Meta Knight's march down the hall ends as he turns to enter his private chamber. There is no bed or furnishings in the room; a knight does not need such things. There is a single bookshelf in the small room which holds a few manuscripts, and on the opposite wall hang swords and shields from past battles. The knight closes the door, gathers his meager possessions, pushes the shelf aside, and enters the secret passage behind.

The winding tunnel leads to an underground hangar. A large metal warship sits in the center of the room and the sounds of tinkering workers fills the air. Meta Knight boards the ship and places his belongings in a storage closet before continuing to the bridge.

Pistons hiss as the metal door slides open and Meta Knight enters. "Status," he speaks not as a question but as a command for information.

"All systems online," a technician at a terminal reports. "External plating construction complete. Major construction of internal systems complete. Piping in sectors D-3 and 4, as well as F-2 remains unfinished-"

"Unnecessary amenities." Meta Knight waves a hand as if to brush them away. "Continue."

"Power grid fully functional. Awaiting startup of Wheelie Generator."

"Good. Have it prepped and ready when I return." Meta Knight turns to the door and presses a button.

"Sir?" the technician inquires as the door hisses open.

Meta Knight turns slightly, but not enough to show his masked face. "It is time to break off our relations with the king. His purpose has been served."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sire." Meta Knight enters the throne room of the rotund penguin King Dedede and addresses him.

The king does not stir. He remains sprawled in his throne; drool dripping from his beak, fast asleep. Meta Knight speaks up, "Sire!" Dedede's eyes flutter open. "Wha-," he glances at the knight. "Oh, it's you. Go away; I'm sleepin'."

"I've come to offer my resignation."

"Resig-what!" the blubbery mass bolts upright and towers over the solemn figure, glaring straight into the knight's blazing yellow eyes. "Listen here, you sorry excuse for a servant! No one leaves my employ unless I tells 'em to!"

"Nonetheless, I must depart."

The king hops off his throne and stomps over to his ex-servant. "I won't take none of this quittin' talk, Meta Knight! It weren't easy findin' someone like you to defend my castle, and I'm not gonna try to find a replacement!"

"There is no question of my leaving."

The king grows red with fury. He reaches to grab the impertinent knight, then notices the hand reaching for the golden sword hilt. "You think you can beat me, do ya?" he taunts.

"You brought this upon yourself. . ." Meta Knight warns, drawing his sword.

The bulky penguin chuckles. "Always so dramatic." He reaches behind his throne and lifts a massive wooden hammer. "Now I'll show you who's king 'round here!"

The hammerhead slams into the ground, but proves too slow as Meta Knight rolls to the side and casts off his cape. The knight lunges, swerves past the hammer, and lands a blow to the king's cranium.

"Hey! That hurt!" Dedede shouts, swinging his weapon more forcefully. And haphazardly. The knight swiftly avoids the poorly aimed attacks and lands multiple strikes. The king stumbles back but regains his balance. With tremendous force he leaps into the air and pounds the ground, shattering floor tiles on impact. Meta Knight flips backward and scoops up his cape, then, as the king leaps for a second attack, folds his cape into wings and soars away from Dedede.

"Think you're the only one who can fly?" Dedede counters upon landing. Opening his mouth, the king inhales enough air to cause him to puff up like a parade balloon, then clamps his beak shut, flaps his wings, and lifts into the air. Building momentum in flight, the massive penguin shoots toward Meta Knight who sharply turns downward to dodge.

"I was fully aware of your ability to fly," Meta Knight explains, continuing his acrobatic flight. "But tell me, can you perform any attack aside from throwing your bulk?"

"I-," Dedede begins, but in the process expels his air and hurdles head first into the wall. As the king's mass crashes to the ground, Meta Knight lands and restores his cape to normal.

"Your highness. . ." the knight speaks with a bow to the slumped form of the unconscious king. Then with a quick turn, he exits the throne room.

Meta Knight boards the Halberd and is greeted by Captain Vul. Vul salutes. "Captain," Meta Knight replies, bowing.

"Halberd systems ready," Vul reports. "Awaiting your presence on the bridge."

Meta Knight nods and the two proceed down the hall. "Is the intercom on the observation deck in order?" the knight inquires flatly.

"Yes, sir," Vul replies.

"Good. I will go there."

As Vul steps onto the bridge, Meta Knight ascends in an elevator to the observation deck. Three of the walls on the deck are a bland grey, the fourth covered in large windowpanes. As the hangar gate begins to creep open, Meta Knight opens the intercom channel.

"Reactor 1, output normal," a technician announces. "Adjust the balancer to … 0003!"

"Let's raise the anchor," Capt. Vul orders.

"Check anti-gravity plant," the technician continues. "1, 2, 3 OK!"

The gate opens wider and the crimson light of sunset washes over the Halberd. "Release the sails," Vul commands. "Solar level 288!"

Sunlight reflecting his image in the window, Meta Knight steps up to the intercom. "The time has come," he declares. "The time to show our power! Dream Land's lazy lifestyle will end! I will rule!"

The Halberd's wings spread and the hangar opens completely. Unbeknownst to Meta Knight, however, a lone figure is rushing to stop him. . .


	3. Chapter 3

_The Past._

"Western Outpost in sight, sir."

"Good." General Meta Knight raises a hand for his troops to halt, then turns in Colonel Lancet's direction. "Do your troops still require rest, colonel?"

Lancet steps closer but is hesitant to reply. "It would be. . . beneficial, sir."

"Fine," the general responds without sympathy or emotion. "We shall make camp here." Without further command, Meta Knight's troops immediately set to work unrolling and pitching tents. Quickly and efficiently the camp is built and arranged, set up in such a way that the Western Outpost is always under observation and that no attack can come from any direction by surprise. General Meta Knight stands by with approving silence; he expects nothing less from his elite soldiers.

Lancet's troops are a little slower in pitching their tents; unsurprisingly, given the incredible speed and dexterity with which the general's troops act. Meta Knight accounted for this, assigning the colonel and his troops to the center of the encampment where they could rest and not have to be occupied with watching for the enemy. Lancet takes this as something of a blow to his ego; one of the many he has received since meeting up with the general. However, his desire for sleep and respect for the General Meta Knight's authority and experience assuage his annoyance and he does not complain.

The next morning Lancet awakes to find that a starship came in the night and deposited a large metallic crate near the camp on the side opposite the enemy outpost. Meta Knight stands by the crate waiting for the troops from both companies to gather. There is a single slot on the front of the crate and a large pair of eyes flashes within. The faint sound of scratching claws emanates from the crate.

There is silence from the troops until Colonel Lancet questions, "Sir? What is this?"

Meta Knight looks directly into the colonel's eyes. "I have invited an old friend," he explains. "She hails from Dream Land, on Pop Star. She wishes to assist in our efforts."

"_She_?" the colonel asks, surprised that the visitor is female (There are few female fighters in the order of Star Warriors).

A loud _KAW!_ echoes from the crate. "A bird, sir?" one of Meta Knight's own troops inquires.

"Indeed," the general nods. "Dyna Blade. She is a legend in her home country."

"Can she come out? May we see her?" Lancet asks.

Without reply, Meta Knight looks up at the opening and speaks in an ancient tongue. The bird replies with soft cawing, and Meta Knight pushes the front of the crate open. Out of the darkness steps the towering figure of a bird with a powerful red and yellow head and broad rainbow wings. Standing tall, the bird tips her head back and releases a mighty _KAW!_, then gazes down upon the frightened and amazed soldiers.

Beneath the castle-like structure of the enemy fortress, the station commander works diligently, carving large, smooth tunnels with hardly any effort. Behind him trail two Nightmare soldiers and a droid. The commander is a machine as well; shaped like a gold-tone bullet with a single eye at the front, and two thin arms protruding with red, spiked, spherical "hands" used to grind rock. Large exhaust pipes extend from its back and spew smoke in its wake. The commander grumbles in a harsh tone and the droid translates: "Master Mole wishes it to be known that we are nearing our objective."

"He always sounds angry. . ." one guard mutters to the other.

Heavy Mole roars again and the droid turns. "He can hear you." The second guard nods in agreement and both remain silent.

Dawn. The sun rises, but it cannot be seen through the heavy cloud cover. Only a slight lightening indicates that the sun has entered the sky. Sgt. Pike, one of Meta Knight's troops, patrols the watch posts around the camp, announcing the changing of posts and gathering reports of night observations. "Shift's over, soldier!" he calls to one post.

The warrior bows. "Thank you sir." He descends from his platform and heads toward the camp.

"Wait!" Pike calls. The soldier stops and turns. "I need your report. Did you see anything?"

"Nothing," the knight replies. "Absolutely nothing. It was actually rather unsettling. They're too quiet. . ."

"That's what the others said, too." The sergeant strokes his chin. "Hmm. Well, get some rest, but be ready to move out. I have a feeling we won't be staying here long."

The other knight nods and heads to his tent.

Sgt. Pike enters the command tent and finds Gen. Meta Knight and Col. Lancet standing over a map. A yellow bulb hanging from the ceiling glows faintly, providing only a little light. Most of the shine from the rising sun is blocked by the other tents; only a little seeps through. Meta Knight looks up from the map and at Pike. "Report."

"All's quiet. Too quiet. The men grow nervous. They suspect an attack is coming."

"One is," Meta Knight replies indefinitely.

When he does not expound, Lancet speaks up. "Sir?"

Meta Knight turns so as to speak to Lancet and Pike at the same time. "My intelligence agents inform me that this base is occupied by Heavy Mole. I doubt you are familiar with him; he is rather a new face in the war. Heavy Mole is a massive piece of mining equipment that was programmed for intelligence, probably so he could lead a crew and be able to react to unforeseen events, such as cave-ins. The truly unforeseen occurrence was the independence of thought that developed from his programming, allowing him to arrange and execute his own escape. He vanished for a time, but now we know that he is working for the Nightmares; possibly for money, we're unsure exactly what his motives are."

"Why would he need money?" Lancet ponders.

Meta Knight shrugs. "Mining is at the root of his programming; maybe he wants to establish his own company. It doesn't really matter. The point is he is moving against us even as we speak."

Now it is Pike's turn to question. "Sir?"

"Have you not figured it out? The reason the enemy outpost is so quiet is because the enemy is no longer there. He has moved underground and is probably heading toward our location."

Pike shivers with anxiety. "What should I tell the men?"

"Tell them to remain on guard," Meta Knight commands sternly. "Tell them to move to a safe, defensible position if they feel the ground shake. The enemy thinks they will take us by surprise, but they are wrong. Use this knowledge to encourage the men."

"Yes, sir." Pike salutes and exits the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

An army of Nightmare soldiers gathers around its immense mechanoid master. Heavy Mole grumbles and his droid looks over the group. The droid transmits a string of electronic clicks and buzzes and Heavy Mole roars again. The droid turns to the army and spreads its arms. "We have arrived. The enemy is now above us."

A few grumbles are silenced by Heavy Mole's cold, impersonal gaze. "The enemy will not see us coming, but we must strike quickly. They will soon realize that they are under attack and regroup; we must destroy as many as we can before that happens. When Master Mole breaks ground, Teams Alpha and Delta will lead the charge. Team Epsilon will hang back and provide covering fire until Master Mole has fully emerged. Then the enemy will be crushed. To victory!"

"To victory!" the soldiers shout, raising their weapons. Heavy Mole growls and his buzz saws roar to life. Smoke billows from his exhaust pipes as he begins to grind the rock above.

All is quiet on the surface. The Star Warriors wait with anticipation as they feel the ground rumble beneath them. The tents have all been rolled up and moved away, leaving only bare, grey ground. Meta Knight stands on the hill, silently and confidently, golden sword gleaming in the light from the sunset.

The ground shakes again. Meta Knight's night blue cape flaps in the breeze as he overlooks the nervous soldiers. "Steady!" he calls, knowing that it will do little to help. Besides, a little fear might be beneficial for them. It will help them react quicker when the time comes. They cannot know where the attack will come from, other than from below, so they must be ready to move when it does occur.

Meta Knight gazes upon his shining sword. How many battles had he fought with it? He could still remember the day he acquired it. . . but there is no time to reminisce. What matters now is the present battle; that is what will determine the future.

The fearsome growl resonates and a portion of the ground begins to sink. "Take positions!" Meta Knight calls. The warriors scramble away from the collapsing stones, trying not to turn their backs to it and thereby reveal that they are afraid. Meta Knight does not move, standing undeterred as the ground crumbles and the first wave of Nightmare soldiers storm up the hill. The Star Warriors frantically draw their swords and charge, meeting their opponents at the mouth of the tunnel.

Meta Knight stands still, sword drawn, not advancing. "General!" Lancet calls. "Aren't you going to help!"

The general looks down at him sternly. "Call your men back! Lead the battle away from the tunnel!"

"Sir?" Lancet questions, fighting back a pair of enemy Flamers.

"We must draw the enemy out!" Meta Knight replies, then calls to the troops. "Fall back! Away from the tunnel!"

The soldiers do so and as the battle moves away a second wave of attackers emerge from the tunnel. These are Gordos: spiked spherical monsters that are impervious to damage. It is said that the only way to defeat them is to take advantage of the fact that they must collide with an object before they can change direction.

While some of the knights know this and sidestep at the Gordos' approach, other less experienced troops try to defend with their shields, thereby enabling the Gordos to change direction and cause all manner of chaos.

Meta Knight looks up at the fiery sky, then back at the tunnel to see Heavy Mole surface. The monstrous machine lurches forward, spiky "teeth" whirring. Nightmare and Star Warrior alike move steadily away, not wanting to be digested by the vicious grinders. A few valiant knights attempt to strike but are repelled by a barrage of lasers from enemy Lazer Balls in the tunnel.

Now Meta Knight acts. He raises his sword high and a powerful _KAW!_ spreads across the battlefield. The mighty, rainbow-winged Dyna Blade soars in, extends her talons, and tears the metal plating from Heavy Mole's back. Mole grumbles but is unable to return the attack; here on the surface he has no power over things above him. He calls his Lazer Balls out of the tunnel and they ascend and fire futily on Dyna Blade, who destroys them with a gust of wind.

Her target now open, Dyna Blade swoops down, lands on Mole's back, and begins pecking away at his insides. His soldiers try to aid him but any who turn their backs to the knights are soon run-through.

As Heavy Mole flails his spinners in a useless effort to defend himself, Dyna Blade thrusts her head forward and catches a cluster of wires in her beak, then yanks them out as she triumphantly throws her head back. Heavy Mole groans and the light fades from his eye as his systems shut down.

_KAW!_ Dyna Blade extends her wings and lifts into the air. The frightened remnant of the enemy army flees as her terrible shadow passes over. She continues her flight through the dark red sky and across the golden sun before landing on Meta Knight's hill.

Meanwhile, while the knights regroup a quiet figure slips from the tunnel and to Heavy Mole's side. "Master Mole. . ." the droid whispers, pressing a mechanical hand to his commander's head. "Are you okay?" No response. "Do not worry." He taps Mole's head and an empty clang echoes in reply. "You will be repaired, and we will find another world. Away from the Nightmares. The money's not worth it. Not worth this. . ." He gestures to the fallen soldiers and scattered pieces of machinery. "It is a pity that this planet had to die for us to realize this."

Meta Knight walks over to Dyna Blade and sheathes his golden sword. "Good work, old friend." The great bird looks at him with motherly eyes but says nothing.

He turns and observes the battlefield. "Yes, we fought well. I shall always remember this day."

Dyna Blade releases a final _KAW!_ and the two stand staring into the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Present._

The elevator whirrs and Meta Knight turns as the door hisses open. His Axe Knight steps onto the deck and salutes. "Yes?" Meta Knight inquires.

"A question, sir."

"Proceed."

The knight drops his hand. "Kirby, sir. Why has he not come with us on this mission? Is he not also a Star Warrior?"

"He has the potential to be one, but I would not yet give him that title," Meta Knight replies. "He is too young and inexperienced. His abilities are underdeveloped. And besides which, he is far too simple. He could never be made to understand that this is the only way to stop the Nightmares. . ."

Axe Knight scratches his head. "Sir? What Nightmares?"

Meta Knight glares furiously. "Can you not see that they possess Dream Land! Dedede is weak, just like his father! They allowed the Nightmares to continue to exist! They have failed us! Now the Star Warriors will rule!"

Axe Knight backs nervously into the elevator. "I see, sir." He salutes and the doors close.

Meta Knight turns back to the window and glimpses a flash of light. It appears to be growing larger.

"Kirby's here!" Axe Knight shouts over the intercom. "He's flying this way!"

"Oh no! Oh no! What do we do!" Vul's Waddle Dee assistant panics.

"He mustn't interfere with our plans!" Mace Knight exclaims.

"Lord Meta Knight, what is your command?" Vul asks calmly over the intercom.

"All on deck prepare for battle!" Meta Knight commands. "All others prepare for takeoff!" He steps closer to the window and watches as Kirby plows through the deck troops and slips into a doorway.

"Captain Vul, Kirby's infiltrated the rocket valve!" Axe Knight reports.

"Whaat?" Vul exclaims. "Throw the Heavy Lobster at 'im!"

_Heavy Lobster? _Meta Knight ponders ruefully. _Vul is reckless; wasteful. The Lobster should be reserved for use as a last resort… My Meta-Knights could handle Kirby easily enough._

Meta Knight looks up at his radar and sees that Kirby has emerged at the aft of the ship. He also notices that Heavy Lobster is still en route to his location.

"Kirby is just behind the nozzle now!" Mace Knight reports.

"Ready for takeoff now!" Axe Knight adds. "She can fly at any time!"

"Hurry it up! Where's Heavy Lobster!" Vul shouts impatiently.

On cue, Heavy Lobster arrives and engages Kirby in battle. _Heavy Lobster… _Meta Knight recalls. _From the same factory as Heavy Mole, yet without the intelligence programming. The Lobster models were very likely built by Mole, though Mole was rather weak, at least for me. Hopefully the Lobsters were built to the specifications I requested._

_But then, even Heavy Mole was no match for Kirby…_

"Kirby is currently fighting Heavy Lobster!" Waddle Dee tells Vul.

Meta Knight slams the intercom button. "Initiate takeoff!" he shouts. "We'll blow Kirby away!"

"OK!" Axe Knight reaches for the controls. "Main engine ignition!"

"Now! Take off!" Vul commands.

The Halberd's thrusters rumble and glow with blue fire, then ignite, propelling Kirby from the ship. Pieces of the Heavy Lobster fly through the air, unable to withstand the force of the blast. Kirby tumbles through the air and splashes into the ocean as the Halberd lifts from its dock and takes to the sky.

_Hopefully that's the end of him. But if I know Kirby, he'll be back… _Meta Knight watches the hero's descent grimly.

"Looks like Kirby was blown into the ocean," Axe Knight confirms.

"Hmm. That was close," Mace Knight comments.

Vul gazes out the viewport proudly. "My flying fortress, the Halberd, will now rule all of Dream Land."

_He's forgetting his place, _Meta Knight thinks to himself. _He may be captain, but this is still MY ship._ He reaches for the intercom. "But first a little test. Off to Grape Gardens!"

He shuts off the intercom and stares into the blazing skies. _Grape Gardens is such a pitiful place. So lazy and dream-filled. They have no fighting spirit. They could never benefit Dream Land in the coming war… At least Kracko will put up a fight. He will be a worthy adversary upon which to test the might of my Halberd._

A short time later Axe Knight's voice comes over the intercom: "Kirby is flying after us!"

Meta Knight spies a glint of light. _Found a warpstar, has he?_

"Okay. Main cannons online. Shall we fire?" Mace Knight suggests.

"Fire away!" Vul yells. "FIIIRE!"

The Halberd's main cannon whirls to life and blasts Kirby, shattering his warpstar. Painfully he plunges into the forest below, crashing through trees as he lands.

"Kirby is hit! He's fallen in the woods," Axe Knight reports.

"All right. That should take care of him now," Vul replies confidently.

Waddle Dee gazes thoughtfully at the forest. "I wonder. . ."

Meta Knight watches the forest as well. _It's only a matter of time. That fool Kirby will find another warpstar and return. We will shoot him down and he will keep coming back. This will become a war of attrition._ He smirks. _A war for which we are better suited. . ._

Seeing that he is alone, Meta Knight carefully removes his mask and sits down. Opening a food locker, he removes a small can and begins to eat from it. The contents have a rancid smell and do not taste much better, but they contain all the necessary vitamins for survival and endurance, and that is all that matters. Finishing the food, Meta Knight drops the can in a dispenser and reaches for his mask.

_KAW!_

Meta Knight's eyes widen in fear and he stumbles to strap his mask back on. From the peak of the mountain echoes another _KAW!_ and the winged silhouette of Dyna Blade lifts into view.

_She is here? _ Meta Knight watches in surprise, tingles of nostalgia traveling down his spine. _Perhaps she has come to join us. Just like old times__. . ._

Then he spots the great bird's tiny pink rider and steps back in shock. _No__. . .__impossible! She's helping him! KIRBY!_

"Open fire!" Meta Knight shouts. "Bring that blasted bird down!" With a frightful grinding of mechanisms the deck turret whirrs to life and a vicious blue beam fires on Dyna Blade. She shrieks in pain but comes close enough for Kirby to board before plunging from sight.

Meta Knight looks away.

"Dyna Blade has been shot down!" Axe Knight announces.

"But. . .! But. . .! Kirby is on the deck!" Mace Knight panics.

"Relax. We must handle this calmly," Meta Knight counters sternly, putting his old friend's treachery out of his mind.

"Listen, you lubbers!" Vul butts in. "I want you all after that Kirby!" A group of Meta-Knights salute and exit the helm.

Meta Knight watches as his warriors step onto the deck and draw their weapons. Kirby stops in surprise and prepares to battle. _Now for my knights to prove their worth._

"That's far enough, Kirby!" Meta Knight calls.

"Now you will know the power of Meta Knight!" Vul adds.

Sycophant. . .

"Fight!" Waddle Dee hops up and down excitedly.

Meta Knight cringes as the battle ensues. Wielding a simple yo-yo, Kirby pummels the knights and continues into the ship. _Have I underestimated him? _Meta Knight shakes his head in disbelief. _A fluke. Only a fluke._

"Looks like Kirby is trying to get on deck," Mace Knight observes, checking the radar.

Meta Knight snaps the intercom off. _The cannon will take care of him._ Meta Knight steps up to the window and watches the deck turret, awaiting Kirby's emergence.

_The puffball is resilient. Perhaps he is a worthy opponent. _Meta Knight kneels down in meditation. _Calm… I must keep my focus. _

The crashing sounds of Kirby fighting the cannon reach the observation deck, but do not faze Meta Knight. He closes his eyes and continues to meditate. An explosion follows and Meta Knight knows that the cannon has been destroyed, but still does not move. _It was to be expected. Yes, Kirby is powerful. I will look forward to dueling him._

Not long after another explosion follows, causing the ship to rumble and tilt. Meta Knight reaches up and turns the intercom back on.

"The left wing is destroyed!" Axe Knight reports in distress. "Damage to 74% of the wing!"

"Arggh!" Vul shouts in frustration.

"We're starting to lose stability because of it!" Mace Knight observes.

"Retract the sails!" Meta Knight commands. "Give more lift to the left wing!" As expected, the ship begins to balance. Meta Knight shuts the intercom back off and resumes his meditation. _This is not going well. _

_It's just like the end of the war__. . ._


	6. Chapter 6

_12 years ago._

A small, pale jester in a red and blue cap watches his lord intently.

King Dododo is a fat old penguin with a grey beard that nearly reaches the floor. Though he is greatly respected among the people, some say that he is becoming senile in his old age and is over reliant on his servants. His jester knows this well; he is the source of the rumor.

"Sire," he bows; an awkward task considering that he has no arms.

"Yes, Marx?" the king drolls in reply. He beckons with a hand but does not change to more alert position.

Marx approaches the throne and addresses the lounging penguin. "Sire, the ambassadors from the Nightmare Army have arrived. They wish to discuss the treaty."

"Send them in," the king replies lazily.

The stone doors slowly rumble open and a tall figure accompanied by two shorter figures enters. The tall Nightmare is draped in a dark cape and wears sinister shades. Two thin golden horns protrude from his helmet and his skin is grey-hued.

"This is eNeMeE, Grand Wizard of the Nightmare Order," Marx introduces.

eNeMeE bows.

"Greetings." Dododo sits up slightly.

"It is a pleasure," eNeMeE replies, speaking in a slithering, snake-like manner. "Surely you have heard of our intention to form a treaty."

"Hrm…" Dododo strokes his beard, trying to remember.

"It is no matter," eNeMeE interjects. "We Nightmares wish to end this war. We would like to form a treaty with you."

The king stares at him, confused.

"Surely you know that you are the one designated to represent the Free Planets in the signing of treaties?"

Dododo turns to Marx. "Is this true?"

"Yes sire." Marx bows.

The king turns to eNeMeE. "Very well. We will discuss terms."

Meta Knight sits alone in his tent, wiping his sword clean from the last battle. He polishes it delicately with careful attention to the hilt; if the hilt is slippery his grip could be off, and even the least loss of control can be dangerous in the heat of battle.

A hand brushes the tent's entrance flap and Meta Knight looks up. "Enter."

Captain Pike pushes the flap aside and steps in. Spending the last few years in Meta Knight's troop has given him more confidence and boldness around the general, but with today's news he knows to stay in his place. "General sir." He salutes.

"Speak."

"Word from HQ." He holds out a sheet of paper and the general takes it. "It seems the Nightmares have initiated peace talks."

Meta Knight glares at the page. "We have them on the run, and he knows it. eNeMeE has no sense of honor or diligence. He is a coward." He crumples the paper.

Pike shakes his head. "Can anything be done?"

Meta Knight's fist tightens. "Perhaps." He tosses the paper to the ground. "But this battle will have to be fought with a different weapon. . ." He holsters his sword.

"Which is?" Pike inquires.

"Politics."

Meta Knight stands alone outside the Grand Hall, impatiently tapping his foot. He begins to pace along the wall, then his attention is taken by a piece of artwork. It is a painting of Castle Dododo in all its eerie grandeur, but what catches Meta Knight's gaze is the lighting. _Sunset. . ._ he ponders. _What is it about sunset? Why do I find this twilight so full of promise?_

A door creaks open and the king's jester enters. "Ah, welcome general." Marx bows. "We are most delighted that you were able to come."

"Hmph." Meta Knight crosses his arms. "What decisions have you made in my absence?"

"I?" Marx's large eyes widen in mock astonishment. "I do not make the decisions, the king does."

"You know what I meant."

"Ah, yes. By 'you' you meant all of us here." Marx smiles disgustingly cheerfully. "We have just begun talks. No decisions have been made."

"Good." Meta Knight puts a hand to the door, then looks at Marx. "May I enter?"

"Yes, of course!" Marx steps ahead and pushes the door open.

A long table is set in the Grand Hall. Dododo and his advisors sit on one side and eNeMeE sits with his guards on the other. A few maps and scrolls are strewn about and it is clear that neither of the parties is completely organized. Meta Knight's entrance is heralded by Marx as he takes his seat on Dododo's side. "Glad you could join us, general," the king greets.

"We shall see if the pleasure is mutual," Meta Knight replies coldly.

"You do not wish for peace?" Marx inquires, having taken his seat beside the king.

"I wish for true peace," Meta Knight counters. "Not bureaucratic lies."

"We also wish for true peace," eNeMeE interjects, voice hissing.

"Then why did you start a war?" Meta Knight accuses.

"General!" Dododo snaps, at least as much as he could snap given his slow speech. "May I remind you that these are _peace talks_, not declarations of war?"

"Sire." Meta Knight nods reluctantly and sits back.

The meetings continue and Meta Knight sits in silence, observing the nuances of his enemies. But what arouses his suspicion most is the behavior of the king's jester. It seems that Marx speaks for Dododo whenever eNeMeE raises a point…

"Now, as to the custody of Pop Star. . ." eNeMeE begins.

Marx opens his mouth but Meta Knight presses a hand over it. "Let the king speak," the knight commands.

Dododo's head lolls slowly to look at him. "That is not necessary, general. . ." he mumbles, then turns to eNeMeE. "But in regards to this issue, I must make my position clear."

"Of course, sire," Marx nods.

"Pop Star, like all other stars will remain in the custody of the Free Planets," the king states.

"Of course, of course," the Nightmare concedes. "It is just. . . there is a fountain there that is of interest to us. . ."

Dododo shakes his head. "That fountain is in the domain of my son Dedede; it will remain in my family."

"Very well," eNeMeE replies flatly.

Marx glances at him and then changes the subject. "What of the habitation of the Nightmares? Where will they go?"

"Back to the Underworld," Meta Knight replies sharply. "That is where they came from, and that is where they belong."

eNeMeE taps his fingers together pensively. "We cannot return there," he states. "Since your most esteemed generalship imprisoned our leader, Dark Nebula, the Underworld has become uninhabitable. . ."

"To the depths of space, then!" Meta Knight counters fiercely.

"General. . ." Dododo looks gravely at him. "I do not want to have to dismiss you from this council. . ."

Meta Knight faces the king, filled with a blending of rage and despair. Calmly he pushes his chair back, stands, bows to the group, and exits the hall.

The next day he arrives at the hall late and waits outside. Every day he observed Marx leaving at noon, presumably for lunch. _But why would he leave his precious king?_

At the usual time, the door creaks open and Marx trots merrily into the foyer.

"What's your game, Marx?" Meta Knight asks suspiciously.

"Game?" the jester turns to him, unsurprised. "You seem to be the one playing games. Not showing up for today's meeting? You've missed a lot. We were beginning to worry about you."

"I am sure." Meta Knight takes a step forward. "I have been watching you."

"I've noticed." Marx tilts his head inquisitively. "What is the reason for that, I wonder? It is quite an unhealthy obsession you have."

"Unhealthy for me but ultimately beneficent for the Free Planets."

"What are you insinuating?"

"That you are a traitor."

Marx stumbles back, aghast. "Good sir knight! How dare you say such a thing! I have been nothing if not loyal—"

"I do not doubt your loyalty, only the placement of it."

"O ho ho! Are you suggesting that I am allied with the Nightmares?"

Meta Knight allows his silence to speak for him.

Marx steps forward, grinning slyly. "What do you intend to do?"

Still no answer.

"Hmm?" His large eyes are now an inch from the knight's mask. "General?" Marx chuckles, spins on the tips of his shoes, and starts away in the other direction.

Fuming, Meta Knight grips his sword and charges forward. He swings swiftly, but Marx springs backward with equal swiftness, kicking the knight in the back of the head and landing on his feet.

Laughing maniacally, the jester backflips into the air, spins, and with a _fwoom!_ spreads his glittering wings. "Tee hee! It is worse than you imagined, sir knight!" His skin darkens to a cold purple.

"Nightmare!" Meta Knight shouts, regaining his footing. He leaps forward, sword held aloft, and swings downward, but the jester vanishes from sight, reappearing on the other side of the chamber.

"It won't be that easy!" Marx cackles, then spreads his wings and unleashes a furious barrage of golden needles. Meta Knight lifts his cape in defense and the jester swoops over his head.

Meta Knight folds his cape into wings and takes off after Marx. "I will not allow you to return to the king! Your deception will be exposed!"

"Hee hee hee! It will be too late!" Marx replies. "I drafted the treaty last night! It is being signed even as we speak!"

Meta Knight's eyes widen in shock and he tilts toward the entrance to the Hall, but Marx strikes him in the back with an icy sphere. Frozen solid, he crashes to the ground, watching helplessly as the jester withdraws his wings and trots arrogantly through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Rummmble. . . Creak. . . CRASH!

Meta Knight bursts free from his frozen prison and thrusts open the gate to the Hall.

Dododo stands over the table with Marx at his side, wiping the fresh ink from the tip of his fountain pen. The black ink bleeds through his handkerchief and colors his hands. He looks up and smiles at Meta Knight. "Good news, general. The war is over."

Marx grins sinisterly.

Meta Knight glares angrily at both of them. "Fool! You have sold us to the Nightmares!"

Dododo looks at him puzzlingly. "I have done no such thing." He folds the blackened handkerchief and places it on the table. "In fact, it is the Nightmares who have declared their surrender to us." He places the pen in its case. "And in return, we will spare their lives."

"So you would let them run free?"

The king shakes his head. "No, not 'free.' Lord eNeMeE has guaranteed that the remaining monsters will be contained; they are no longer a threat. We have achieved peace."

Meta Knight is turning to the door when Marx speaks up.

"Yes, sir knight, we are at peace. Now it is your duty to inform your troops. We cannot have them remain under the misguided apprehension that there is still a fight to be fought."

"Well put, jester," Dododo commends. Marx bows to him.

Meta Knight forces the door open and storms away.

The Present.

A tremendous explosion throws Meta Knight from his meditation. _What is that fool Vul up to?_ He flicks the intercom back on.

"Looks like the explosion from Heavy Lobster took out the right wing!" Mace Knight exclaims.

_Lobster! He sent the Lobster rampaging through my ship!_ Meta Knight checks a systems readout display. _Hmm. At least the explosion also destroyed all of the other Lobsters. That should stop Vul from doing anything crazy__. . ._

"Hm. Hmm. Having both wings destroyed may be just what we needed…" Vul speaks softly.

Meta Knight presses the button to speak, but finds himself at a loss for words and releases it. _Why did I allow him to captain my Halberd?_

"Kirby is climbing around the outside of the ship, heading for the helm," Axe Knight observes.

_He's coming for me…_ Meta Knight thinks. _Well, that merely ensures that we will duel._

Suddenly, Mace Knight comes over the intercom. "Ack! Kirby's disappeared from the radar!"

"You lost him! Find him!" Vul shouts. "Do it now!"

_Fools. Use your heads._ Meta Knight pushes the intercom button. "He's hiding in the clouds, it seems. . . He'll come out soon. . ." With that, he flicks the intercom off. _I need solitude._

Drawing his sword, Meta Knight begins to practice. He steps forward and thrusts, then hops back and follows with a horizontal slice. He parries, backflips, then leaps into the air and thrusts his sword down, slamming into the ground.

_Kirby has seen all these moves… _he reminds himself. _I must practice those new ones._ Meta Knight continues his practice, ignoring the commotion beneath him.

The tornado spin, the whirlwind slice. . .

The group below sound as if they are in a panic.

And then, the lunging strike. . .

A powerful explosion rocks the ship and Meta Knight turns the intercom on.

"The reactor has been destroyed!" Axe Knight reports.

_What! The reactor! _Meta Knight is speechless. _Kirby is smarter than I took him for. He struck out the heart before the brain__. . ._

"All of our Wheelie power sources are escaping!" Mace Knight adds.

"Ahhh! What are you idiots doing!" Vul shouts.

_Is there any option left?_

"All systems failing!" Axe Knight reads. "No. 3 and No. 5 engines are gone!"

"We're junked!" Mace Knight exclaims. "Nothing left to do but crash!"

Meta Knight shakes his head in disbelief. _We've failed. . . but there's nothing we can do._ He presses the intercom. "Attention to all crew! Evacuate ship immediately!"

"Ahhh! The ship is done for!" Vul wails. "I gotta get out of here!"

As Kirby continues moving toward the helm, Vul runs to an escape pod. "I'm escaping now!" he announces. "Don't think badly of me!"

_Whoosh!_ His pod is gone.

Meta Knight addresses his warriors. "So. . . Now it's time for the rest of you to escape as well."

"I will stay until the bitter end," Axe Knight replies tearfully.

"We should finish off Kirby then all escape together!" Mace Knight suggests.

Meta Knight is slow to reply. ". . .You are all about to perish. Do as you please." _. . .__I'm sorry._ he adds silently.

When Kirby reaches the helm, Axe Knight's voice commands, "Wait, Kirby!"

"I cannot let you go any farther!" Mace Knight challenges.

A quick thrashing follows and Axe Knight weakly addresses his master. "Lord Meta Knight, please take care!"

"We'll go on ahead then!" Mace Knight adds optimistically.

Shutting off the intercom for the last time, Meta Knight reaches into a locker and takes a sword, then plants it in the ground, hilt up. He draws his cape about himself and shuts off the lights, listening to Kirby's elevator ascend. The doors open to darkness and the pink hero cautiously steps in.

"This is the end!" Meta Knight declares. "Kirby! Come meet your doom!" He snaps the lights on.

Kirby picks up the sword and Meta Knight throws back his cape, leaps high into the air, and plunges down upon him. _The last time we fought was simply a test. Now you will face the full power of Meta Knight!_

Meta Knight unleashes a flurry of quick strikes, all of which Kirby blocks or dodges. _I can see your fear. You're sweating._ Drawing strength from this, the knight follows up with a string of horizontal and vertical slashes, but hits Kirby only once. When he hops back, the puff moves forward and strikes him.

Meta Knight skids back and is struck again. Kirby goes for a third attack but the knight blocks, then leaps into the air and plunges downward with his sword. Kirby dodges and slashes at Meta Knight before he can recover.

Jumping to the far side of the room, Meta Knight raises his sword and charges up energy, ignoring the attacks from Kirby. Plunging his sword into the ground he unleashes a mighty whirlwind, raising Kirby into the air and hurling him back to the ground. With a little effort, the puff gets back up and continues his assault.

_Impossible! That blow should have crushed him!_

Meta Knight raises his sword to block but Kirby leaps behind him and strikes, cutting the strap to his mask. With a _clang!_ the steel plate crashes to the floor; Meta Knight stares at it, dumbstruck. He drops his sword and looks at Kirby, who is now standing curiously in front of him.

"Byo?" Kirby asks in his simple language.

A mixture of embarrassment and anger wash over the knight at having been so exposed, and he quickly draws his cape around himself, his mask, and his sword, and runs from the room. As he leaves he smashes his fist against a button, causing the helm below to detonate. The force of the explosion demolishes the observation deck and hurls Kirby out the window.

Meta Knight ties a knot in his mask's strap and puts it back on, then goes outside to survey the damage. The Halberd's wings have been reduced to charred skeletons, the plating over every vital section has been stripped, and the destruction of the reactor has caused the engines to spew black smoke. Down below, Meta Knight notices that Kirby has found one of the escaped wheelies and is trying to ride it to freedom. Spreading his wings, he soars to stop him.

"I won't let you escape!" he shouts, brandishing his sword once more. He tires to fly in closer but nearly collides with debris and draws back. He fires several sword beams but Kirby swerves to avoid them, pressing forward toward the ramped edge of the ship.

_No! You destroyed my ship! You ruined my chance to defeat the Nightmares! I won't let you get away with this!_ Meta Knight swoops toward Kirby, preparing to sacrifice himself to stop him, but then sees that he is too late.

The wheelie hits the ramp and Kirby flies from the ship and through the air, landing safely on a rocky cliff. Meta Knight flaps his wings and lifts higher, watching as his Halberd slowly sinks into the orange sea below.

Holstering his sword, the lone knight soars into the sunset, seeking a place to collect his thoughts.


End file.
